NaruKushi Love
by Hades45
Summary: My first story so others may not like it. NarutoxKushina Naruto/Kushina NaruKushi.


NaruKushi Love

Naruto and Kushina were sitting on their couch kissing and running their hands over each other. They had been dating for many years and both had decided they were ready to completely give themselves to each other. They were 16 now and had been together since they were 10, but had been inseparable since they were babies. Everyone knew they were meant to be together forever. They were soul mates.

"I've been thinking about you all day," said Naruto.

Kushina stared into Naruto's eyes,"I love you so much Naru-kun."

"I love you too Kushi-chan" Naruto replied, "I've wanted to do this for so long."

"So have I, I just can't wait anymore", she said running her hands through his spiky blond hair.

Naruto kissed Kushina his tongue rubbing against the red heads own while his hands began unbuttoning her shirt, while she did the same to him. Getting a look at her red bra covered D-cups excited Naruto While Kushina nearly drooled over his 8 pack abs. Naruto slowly unclasps her bra to see her breast in all their glory.

"D-do you like them?", she asks nervously.

"I love them." Naruto says as he begins to fondle the left one while bringing his mouth to the right. Getting and almost screaming moan from Kushina.

"Oh Naru-kun," she moans, "S-so good." She grabs his hair with both hands, panting heavily she says "Keep suckin' my tits they're only for you, all of me is yours, only yours."

Naruto growls in satisfaction hearing her and takes off her skirt and rubs her wet panty covered pussy making her scream in desire. "Who's pussy is this?" he questioned.

"Yours," she moans, "Only yours, forever yours." She moans even louder as he kissed his way down her body. He stops at her panties and there eyes lock as he silently asks for permission and she nods with only love in her eyes. He slowly slides off her panties and takes in the site of her flower, the slit glistening with a well trimmed red patch above it finding the scent intoxicating. Tentatively he gives it a lick from bottom to top as she screams while cluching his hair in her fists. "Oh kami Naru-kun," she pants out, "That feels so good."

Emboldened by her words he starts to lick faster while digging his tongue into her pussy making her scream his name. He keeps licking till he finds a nub and bites down on it gently making Kushina give a screaming moan as she orgasms for the first time in her life as he licks it up.

"I think I've found my new favorite thing to eat."Naruto says with a predatory smile as he watches Kushina pant after coming down from her first orgasmic high, blushing both from pleasure and his words. He stood up and took off his pants and saw her looking at his tented boxers with lust in her eyes.

Kushina grabbed the him of his boxers and gave him a lust filled smile,"My turn," she grinned as she pulled them down and nearly got hit in the face with his 10-inch member that made her drool at the sight of it.

"You like?"Naruto asked with a cocky smile on his whiskered face.

"Oh I love." she said lustfully as she gripped his shaft and gave it a few pumps and got a throaty moan from him. She smiled at him, "You like that baby?"

Naruto growled low in his throat, "I love the way you touch me." He moaned when she swirled her tongue on the tip of his dick and started to take him into her mouth. Encouraged by his moans she took 7 inches of him in her mouth before she couldn't take anymore. She started going up and down on him while licking his dick all the while. She kept going with him moaning and rubbing her hair to encourage her. After a while Naruto felt his end approaching. "Kushi-chan, I-i'm gonna cum."

Kushina started to speed up to get the prize she wanted so bad. With a loud moan Naruto came into her mouth and down her throat as she tried to swallow it all without choking but there was just to much. He pulled out of her mouth so she could breathe while some of his cum ran down her chin before she licked it off. She smiles at him lustfully, "I love your taste Naru-kun, but I'm ready for the main course," as she spread her legs and he again saw what was becoming his favorite sight.

He looked deep into the eyes of the woman he loves so much, "Are you sure?"

She smiled at his concern, "Yes, I want to yours completely."

Naruto nodded and positioned the head of his cock at her wet pussy before slowly pushing himself in with both moaning, only stopping when he hit a barrier. He looked into her eyes silently asking again before she nodded and he thrust forward claiming her virginity and giving her his. Kushina had to bite down on Naruto's neck, only adding to his pleasure, as he held her close as she shivered at the slight pain as he whispered soothing words to her. After a minute she nodded for him to keep going and he slowly started to thrust with both moaning at the pleasure and completeness they both felt with each other.

"Oh kami your so tight Kushi-chan," Naruto moans out.

"S-so big Naru-kun, so big" said Kushina with panting breaths. "Faster," she begs, "Onegai, onegai."

"As you wish." Naruto says with a cocky smirk as he sped up making her scream out in pleasure. He thrust forward faster and harder as sweat started to drip down both their bodies filling the room with the smell of sex. "This is better than I ever imagined."

Kushina smiled and said, " I know, this is how it was always meant to be, you and me as one."

"Forever," Naruto replied while smiling. He sped up even more and they kept going until they both felt that now familiar feeling in their lower bodies.

"Naru-kun I-I AHHHHHHHHH!" Kushina screams having her most intense orgasm yet.

"K-kushi-chan RAAAAAAA!" Naruto roars filling her womb with his cum and making her scream even louder in pleasure. As both lay in the afterglow, wrapped in each others arms, Naruto kisses Kushina on the forhead. "I love you so much." he whispers to her.

"And I love you Naru-kun." Kushina whispers back.

"Up for round 2?" Naruto asks and she smiles back lustfully.


End file.
